


Mayberry

by Spaced Ponies (Jackjunkie)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackjunkie/pseuds/Spaced%20Ponies
Summary: Sometimes there's nothing like the original - or is there?
Kudos: 3





	Mayberry




End file.
